


i want, i want, i want (to be loved by you)

by glassberries



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, barely any angst bc this is meant to be light, bc i'm a slut for social media aus, but here we go, chan likes to pretend that he's pure, he'll never admit it tho, i also can't write for shit, instagram au, jihancheol are tired parents leave them alone, jihoon just wants everyone to be happy, junhao are just terribly oblivious, meanie are incredibly awkard at first, verkwan are such blissful children but they're a handful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassberries/pseuds/glassberries
Summary: mingyu is an ulzzang and wonwoo is more than slightly in love.he'll never be caught dead saying it, though.





	i want, i want, i want (to be loved by you)

liked by **j.w_717** , **dk.lee** , and **24,384 others**

 **min9yu_k** it's barely even november why is it so cold :(

_view all 2,343 comments_

**gyubaby** oppa i'll keep u warm!!!  
**xuminghao_o** mingyu control your fangirls

 

-

 

 **w0nw00**  
junhui  
pls  
help me

 **junnie  
** yesssss ??

 **w0nw00**  
why is he so adorable thsi isn't faIR omg  
he's so attractive  
do you see those eyes?????  
it's like he wants me to attack him with hugs and jsut cuddle hikm forever

 **junnie**  
who are you again  
am i really speaking to jeon wonwoo, tsundere little bitch who can't deal with emotions for shit???

 **w0nw00  
** JUN YOU AREN'T HELPING

 **junnie**  
oh pls  
why come to me then

 **w0nw00**  
bc  
you're close with minghao  
and minghao  
is  
friends  
with  
kim

 **junnie**  
kim perfect mingyu, yes we know, uve told us  
so ?? what's your point??

 **w0nw00  
** wow i knew you were a dumb blonde but i didn't think you were this stupid

 **junnie**  
omg  
if u were going to be mean why did u even text me in the first place :(  
and don't insult my hair !!!

 **w0nw00**  
i wasnt insulting your hair!!!  
but as i was saying  
minghao knows mingyu. meaning i am mutual friends with kim mingyu  
meaning you  
can find a way to tell me more about him

 **junnie**  
won sweetie why don't you just ask haohao to introduce you two  
you're friends

 **w0nw00**  
firstly, ew gag  
secondly, introduce??? what gave you that idea you think i'd ever be able to talk with him  
i'm terrible with ppl  
books are my thing and you know it  
socializing is just  
no  
i just want to know more about him

 **junnie**  
why are you LIKE this  
dont u stalk his ig page enough to know about him

 **w0nw00  
** i want to know _more_ tho

 **junnie**  
let me tell you one tiny little thing  
you, my lovely friend, are a lost case

 


End file.
